Kitty Wants Her Fox Back
by helovestowrite
Summary: A story about even in hell their is fangirls, one named Nibi, her target Kyuubi no Kitsune and her mission to have lots and lots of kits with him. Kyuubi, his mission, run the hell away from a psycho fangirl demon. Oh the Irony! Tis one sided romance


The Kitty Wants Her Fox Back

I don't own Naruto but I do want to see the Kyuubi suffer a bit for causing Naruto a lot of headache and heartache so this about a certain Cat jinchuuriki, Yugito and most importantly Neko. This story will be full of suspense , drama, who am I kidding it's a comedy hopefully it gets some chuckles so if you don't like it, well suck it!!

Now remember enjoy yourselves and do leave a compliment or else Kitty won't be happy will she?

No Lemons I can't write them for shit, besides it's a comedy yo!!

* * *

The fox was a master of time, he was able to cause hurricanes with a single whiff of his tail, yet something troubled him. You see, he also had great smelling abilities that allowed him to find an intruder trying to come into the home of his sleeping container, not that he cared of course he was too arrogant to care for a worthless child and those hidden shinobi did a fine job of protecting the boy but even he had fears of his own, alas the scent. So when he got a feminine scent , he shook a bit in his sleep.

Back in the day, Kyuubi was larger than life and most of the other demons respected him, well except for Shikaku he was an asshole who thought he could beat him. Kyuubi snorted at that, he would beat him down before what he knew could happen. No what scared him was the only female bijuu, Nibi. She was clingy and would always try to rape him in his sleep. He shivered in fright, fangirls were something not to mess with, they were like the children of Courtney Love and the Devil.

/**Who is this Courtney Love?/** asked the Kyuubi in his mind not noticing me putting words in his mouth or references to something you kids wouldn't know about. If so congrats, uh oh I broke the fourth wall....

Anyway back to the dilemma of the demon, he felt that same dreaded feeling, like she was nearby waiting to strike, waiting to capture him and force him down and....NO! He shouldn't think like that he was stronger than her dammit!! He just had to keep his cool for now so looking around the room he decided sleep was needed, maybe tomorrow he would pester that pathetic human container of his.

In the forest...

The young woman was scared, she didn't know why but her inner demon was controlling her body forcing her out of her village but for what reasons, she didn't know, the damn cat wouldn't tell her. So she puffed in anger as she had to watch her body go into automatic drive while she stood back and waited patiently for the end and sure enough she found herself in front of a huge gate with an insignia of a leaf on it.

/WE'RE IN KONOHA?!/ yelled Yugito in her mind.

/** Hush up kitten, my golden reward is at the end of this rainbow./ **purred Nibi

/ The golden reward? What the hell are you talking about?/

/** Why the great Kyuubi no Youko of course./** giggled the giant demon cat as she saw her host's face grow pale.

/ He's alive, how? I thought Konoha's Yondaime killed it./

/ **First of all no one can kill my mate, secondly he's inside a human just like you except the Yondaime sacrificed his life by summoning the Death god to put Kyuubi-kun into a person.**/

/ You mean there's more jinchuuriki? Like me?/

/** Yes but that's not important , what is important is that my future hubby is here and I'm going to catch him.**/

As Yugito arrived to the location of the new jinchuuriki she noticed the horrible condition the building where Kyuubi's container lived and wondered if this one was unfortunate enough to have a bad life.

/ **From the looks of it kitten, he has had a horrible life. We'll make sure he's happy won't we?**/ implied Nibi

The young woman looked horrified at that idea, her demon was giving a man control of her body just so she could get her hands on the Nine-tailed? Sometimes kami was very cruel and unforgiving.

Once arriving they quietly jumped through the window and noticed the cramped place, as it looked kinda dirty and poor with the dishes all piled up and clothes all over the floor.

/ Wow who would sleep in such a dump?/

/** I guess Kyuubi-kun's container must have gotten a harsher life than I realized. I mean he certainly didn't choose to live here or did he? Oh well doesn't matter. I sense him in there.**/

Opening the door slowly she looked towards the bedroom and when she lightly opened the door, she saw a young boy who looked to be no older than 13 sleeping with just his boxers and a night cap.

Yugito's eye began to terribly twitch due to the situation.

/** Oh he's so cute! **/

/ I am so not going to let you get control of my body you stupid cat, can't you see he's a minor? Besides I never agreed to this you sick pervert./

/ **Like I care , all I want is the tasty fox named Kyuubi./ **

Sneaking through the door, the young woman gulped as she quietly and efficiently opened the door, and walked slowly. Making sure the perimeter was clear, she placed herself over jinchuuriki counterpart and suddenly she blacked out.

In Naruto's mind...

The fox was sound asleep having wonderful innocent dreams of maiming the Yondaime Hokage and stepping on him, well not innocent but the ugly demon just snoored until he heard a giggle. Then he started smelling a scent that reminded him of the horror and when he woke he saw the horror. Nibi no Neko was in front of his gate drooling at him. He could only whimper in fear....

Well this is chapter one , light because I can't write long chapters and I hate that....

Well please review it will help me know if you like this idea...


End file.
